


We're Friends, Scaredy Cats

by imoaky



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Scary Movies, Why Did I Write This?, i love this trio okay, karma isnt underrated but his friendships are, they watch birdbox together, well technically just one, why is kayano so underrated i love her, why is sugino so underrated i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imoaky/pseuds/imoaky
Summary: "Sugino has no idea what he's doing sitting between E class's most sadistic delinquent and Kayano in the cinema and watching a thriller movie, and frankly, he's not sure if he wants to know.What he does know is that Karma and Kayano and grabbed his arm after school, asked him if he had any plans for the day, and dragged him off to watch Birdbox when he said didn't."Sugino gets dragged into watching Birdbox with Karma and Kayano, and there is friendship to be shared between the three of them.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Kayano Kaede, Akabane Karma & Sugino Tomohito, Sugino Tomohito & Kayano Kaede
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	We're Friends, Scaredy Cats

**Author's Note:**

> if you think this is unrealistic, then this was, in fact, based off of something that happened when my sister and her classmates went to the movies, so it is possible. not sure if it's in character though, so yeah.

Sugino has no idea what he's doing sitting between E class's most sadistic delinquent and Kayano in the cinema while watching a thriller movie, and frankly, he's not sure if he wants to know.

What he _does_ know is that Karma and Kayano had grabbed his arm after school, asked him if he had any plans for the day, then dragged him off to watch Birdbox when he said didn't.

On one hand, they gave him some popcorn, which is always a good thing.

On the other hand, he's already watched Birdbox before, and therefore isn't scared of it.

So yeah, he spends his time calmly, eating and sharing his popcorn to a tense and anticipating Kayano, as they focus on the movie. While Kayano let out her fair share of shocked gasps and a couple scared whispers during the movie, Karma was so silent Sugino forgot about him.

Well, _almost_ forgot about him.

At the part where Girl goes out of the boat to look for Malorie, Sugino suddenly felt a hand grab his arm and nearly squeeze it to oblivion.

"Karma?"

"Yes?" The reply he got was no where near the cocky voice he's used to hearing from him. It's quiet and tense, like Karma's trying to stay calm.

"Are you scared?"

"...No,"

The two of them stayed silent as the scene changed to Olympia letting in Gary -what a traitor- in.

"Well, maybe," Karma whispered. Sugino was pretty sure Karma's 'it's a trap!' instincts were going off like crazy just at the sight of Gary.

Sugino just nodded and tried not to wince as Karma's fingernails dug into his arm when Malorie yelled that nobody would look as they braved the rapids.

His hope to just quietly accept the fact that Karma was a little easily scared when it came to movies, but was apparently fearless when it came to combat wass dashed when Gary betrayed them all, forced Olympia and Cheryl to look at the monster, killed Douglas, and tried to finish off Tom.

That would be because Karma literally _jumped_ onto him, clinging onto his neck with a vice grip.

To his credit, Kayano also attempted to do the same, but ended up clinging onto Karma's arm and _sitting on Sugino's lap._

To recap, Sugino now had Karma "scary delinquent" "sadistic genius" Akabane clinging onto his neck and halfway lying on his stomach, and Kayano "tiny but fierce" "pudding enthusiast" Kaede sitting on his lap and hugging Karma's arm.

What even was his life at this point?

They stayed like that until the lights come back on.

When it clicked just how ridiculous their position is, Kayano and Sugino laughed, and Kayano teased Karma for being just as much of a scaredy cat as she is (he turned bright red at her both embarrassing and truthful words). Afterwards, they went out to go get some ice cream.

"Hey, uh," Karma said, looking forward and avoiding both Kayano and Sugino's gaze. "You two aren't gonna tell anyone what happened, right?"

"Why not? Do you not want our class knowing you're a scaredy cat like I am?" Kayano teased. "We _finally_ have some blackmail on our invincible fighter,"

Karma seemed to genuinely believe her.

"Don't worry, we tell anyone," Sugino reassured him.

"Really?"

"Of course not, we're _friends,_ scaredy cat,"

Karma went silent for few moments, seeming almost confused by that, before nodding.

The next week, Sugino took Karma and Kayano to his house and the three of them watched Detective Pikachu.

**Author's Note:**

> well, how was it? i posted this on tumblr ages ago, but forgot about it so it took me ages to upload it here. i changed a few words around too, just because.
> 
> anyway, what do you think? anything i should change, suggestions on how i can get better, you got any of those for me?
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated (and will make me feel happy and appreciated). i love you in advance.


End file.
